


Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Ficlets

by Yrindor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: A collection of short fic featuring various Haikyuu!! rare pairs.  The pairing and subject for each fic are in the chapter title, and any content warnings will be at the beginning of the relevant chapter.





	1. Asahi/Tanaka: Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaela/gifts), [SapphiraBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Asahi's nerves get the best of him. Luckily, Tanaka knows how to help.

"Oi, Asahi, relax will ya?" Tanaka yelled. Even from halfway across the gym, he could see Asahi practically vibrating with tension. Asahi jumped at the sudden noise, tripping over his feet as he turned around. Tanaka sighed, though he wasn't entirely surprised. Clearly this was going to call for a more intensive intervention.

"Suga, Daichi, I'm borrowing our ace for a few minutes," Tanaka declared.

Suga waved his hand. "Just have him back in time for the game. We start in ten minutes."

Tanaka ran across the gym. "Asahi, you're with me," he said as he grabbed Asahi by the wrist. "Locker room. Now."

"What did I do wrong?" Asahi stuttered. "Did I forget something? I'm wearing the right uniform, right? My shoes aren't untied?"

"Sit," Tanaka ordered once they were in the locker room, nudging Asahi to sit down in front of the benches by the lockers. "I'm going to do your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair? I just redid it when we got here."

"There's nothing wrong with your hair," Tanaka said as he sat down behind Asahi and took out the elastic holding in Asahi's ponytail. "But there's something wrong with you. Namely that you're tenser than an overstretched rubber band, and there's no way you're going to play well like this."

"Sorry," Asahi mumbled. "But it's Datekou; they're, ummmmm...intimidating. They're huge"

Tanaka made a noncommittal noise as he started combing Asahi's hair. "Bigger doesn't necessarily mean better," he said. "Unless it's you, in which case it means there's more of you to hug." He smiled as he watched the tips of Asahi's ears turn bright red.

"Still scary," Asahi said, but he already seemed less tense than he had a couple of minutes earlier. Tanaka didn't remember exactly when he had figured out that Asahi played with his hair to calm himself down, or when he had realized that the same effect was magnified when it was someone else playing with his hair for him, but he hadn't hesitated to use that fact to his advantage since.

He kept up a stream of light chatter as he combed Asahi's hair, doing nothing other than watching Asahi slowly relax under him. When he judged they were starting to run out of time, he set aside the comb and pulled Asahi's hair back into it's regular ponytail.

"All done. Up you go," he said, nudging Asahi's back with his knee. "Let's go take down the big scary guys."

Asahi stood and immediately pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered. Then, more loudly, "Let's go."


	2. Ennoshita/Kuroo/Suga: Friendship Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A future fic in which Ennoshita is an electrical engineer and Suga is a pediatrician.

Cross over the leftmost string, knot. Cross over again, knot. One more time, knot. Repeat from the right, then knot the two in the center. Start over with the new outside left.

Making friendship bracelets really was kind of relaxing, Ennoshita thought as he waited for the simulation on his computer to finish running. It gave him something to do with his hands that wasn't fiddling with mock-ups of circuit boards, and it gave his mind a break too. He loved his job, but he could only stare at circuits for so long before his mind started spinning in circles.

His computer pinged, and he set the half-finished friendship bracelet aside. He looked at his screen and frowned; his simulation had failed again, and for the same reasons he'd been struggling with for days. Sighing, he went back to his prototype and started reviewing all of the circuits yet again. Several hours later, after adding a few more resistors to one circuit, removing one from another, and changing the specifications on a couple of capacitors, he crossed his fingers, hit the button, and took out his bracelets again while he waited for his new design to render.

He ended up working a few hours late, but by time he left, he not only had a working model to prototype the next day, he also had two new matching bracelets.

It took him another half hour to commute home, but like always, he felt the warm swell in his heart as he opened the door and called, "I'm home."

"Welcome back. It's about time," Kuroo replied, coming to greet him and take his bag. "Koushi got caught up with a couple of last-minute sick visits, but he should be right behind you. He just got off the subway."

Sure enough, by the time Ennoshita finished taking off his shoes, he heard Suga's footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Welcome home," he said as the door opened again. "Now close your eyes, both of you. I have a surprise for you." Suga couldn't wear friendship bracelets at the hospital, so Ennoshita tied his around the strap of his bag with the others. Then he tied Kuroo's around his wrist, adding to the growing collection that already stretched partway up his forearm.

"Happy Wednesday," he said as they opened their eyes. "Have I mentioned recently how much I love both of you?"


	3. Ennoshita/Kuroo/Suga: Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga stresses out before his exams; Ennoshita and Kuroo help him relax. Mildly NSFW.

Suga was stressed. He knew he had no real reason to be, but that didn't stop him from worrying about his upcoming practicum. He had technically set his studying aside for the night, but even as he lay in bed, he mentally ran through all of the muscles he had spent the last week memorizing. Origin. Insertion. Action. Origin. Insertion. Action. Over and over down the entire list of hundred and seventy-five muscles that could show up on the exam.

He was still going through the list when Ennoshita and Kuroo climbed into bed beside him. Kuroo's hand came to rest on his thigh, sending a pleasant jolt up his spine. "Rectus femoris," his brain supplied. Then, "sartorius," as Kuroo's fingers dragged down his leg toward the inside of his knee leaving a tingling trail in their wake.

Maybe he had accidentally said the muscles out loud too, because Ennoshita pressed a couple of fingers to his lips and murmured, "not now, Koushi." It wouldn't have made much of a difference though, not when Kuroo's hands teasing the tops of his legs were rapidly stealing away all of his higher faculties.

The first hot brush of Kuroo's tongue across his thigh had him arching back against the sheets and reaching for Kuroo's hair, but Ennoshita caught his hands and gently folded them back against his chest. "Not tonight," Ennoshita said. "Tonight, we're taking care of you."

Ennoshita kept his wrists held securely in one hand, but freed his other to play with his hair, tugging on errant cowlicks and pressing into the pressure points all over his scalp. Between the fingers in his hair and the lips on his thigh, the gentleness was overwhelming, and to his embarrassment, he felt himself beginning to tear up. He closed his eyes and tried to turn away, but Ennoshita caught him, gently drawing him back. "Let it all go, Koushi," he urged. "You're safe here. We've got you."

Ennoshita's arms holding him were solid, grounding. He let them anchor him even as Kuroo overwhelmed him with sensation and drove out everything else. He wasn't even sure what he was crying over anymore—stress definitely, but also happiness, misplaced guilt, fatigue, gratitude, other emotions too numerous and fleeting to name.

He wasn't sure when he drifted off to sleep amidst the tears and gentle touches, but the next thing he knew, he was waking up to the sun rising, the smell of Kuroo cooking breakfast, and the realization that he had slept through the night the day before a practicum for the first time since he started med school.


	4. Noya/Yaku: Comb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yaku and Noya cosplay Naruto.

"Noya, hold still!" Yaku said, brandishing a comb and can of hairspray. "I'm not done yet! If you keep bouncing around like that, you're going to lose your—"

As if on cue, Noya's wig fell off and tumbled to the floor, crushing the spikes Yaku had spent the past hour trying to set in place.

"—wig," Yaku finished weakly, picking up the bright orange monstrosity he was beginning to hate and inspecting the damage. It wasn't as bad as it had looked at first, a few flattened bits, but nothing a bit more hairspray couldn't fix.

"It's too exciting, Yaku," Noya complained, practically vibrating in place as Yaku tried to decide if the entire card of bobby pins would be enough to keep Noya's wig secure through all of his bouncing. "This is my first con! Believe it!"

Yaku raised an eyebrow at him, but Noya just laughed.

"That doesn't work without eyebrows," he said. "You just look ridiculous. What happened to Gaara's eyebrows anyway?"

"No idea. Maybe he lost them in a sandstorm or something? Now hold still or we're going to be late."

"Awww, someone's a spoilsport. Just because you're cosplaying the grumpy sociopath doesn't mean you need to act like him," Noya said, but he did stop bouncing just enough for Yaku to put the finishing touches on his wig.

"You know I'm excited too," Yaku said. "Now let's go!"

"Yeah! We're going to show this con the best Naruto cosplay they've ever seen! Believe it!!!" Noya yelled, and Yaku couldn't help but laugh as he hurried out the door after him.


	5. Tsukishima/Suga/Yamaguchi: Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki's finally making his dream of being a musician come true, but spending so long away from his boyfriends isn't easy.

Yamaguchi traced idle circles on his phone screen and tried to ignore the ache in his chest as he listened to the familiar voice. He was so engrossed in his music he jumped when the bed shifted next to him, and he fumbled to take out his headphones.

"You miss him, don't you?" Suga asked.

Yamaguchi bit his lip as he nodded. "It's stupid," he whispered. "Tsukki's off chasing his dreams, and I should be happy for him, but…"

"It's okay to miss him," Suga said softly, brushing Yamaguchi's bangs out of his face. "I miss him too you know."

"He sent some of the new songs he's working on," Yamaguchi said as he offered Suga one of his earbuds. "I don't know how he does it, finding the time to write new things while they're in the middle of a tour."

"Because he's Tsukki," Suga said, and then they fell into silence as they listened to what Tsukishima had sent. They were all songs in their very early stages, just Tsukishima and his guitar, likely recorded in a hotel room some night and sometimes dropping into nothing more than humming and a few chords as he passed through parts he hadn't figured out yet.

They were nearing the end of the file when Tsukishima stopped playing. "It's been twenty-three days since I saw you," he said, "and another nine until I see you again, but this is for you."

Yamaguchi bit his lip harder, and Suga pulled him closer as Tsukishima started singing

 _I'd only meant to watch as the crow flies,_  
_but somehow, my heart, it multiplies,_  
_and one day, it made me realize,_  
_it was time to open my eyes_

Any further lyrics were lost in tears and tender kisses as they fell back onto the bed together, Tsukishima singing softly in their ears the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
